Princess Heklab
by raphiecandy3426
Summary: Elifibgree. Heklab. Raphael. Three names for one small turtle. Which one will he choose? Who will he take as a mate? When will his family discover that he is not dead, but alive and well on Earth? Leo/Raph pairing Evil!Raqille


**Disclaimer- I do not own the characters of the Ninja Turtles, but I do own the language and everyone from the planet Roofkay, besides Raphael. :)  
**

* * *

Warnings- Later chapters will contain Turtlecest and graphic picturing of described words. Earlier chapters will have a somewhat angsty drift to it.

* * *

"Regular speech" and 'Thoughts'. The language will also be in regular speech so no one gets confused about anything inparticular. :)

* * *

Chapter 1- I am going to be the Crown Princess?!

**First Person POV: Elifibgree  
**

Roofkay. My planet, my home, my future. It has been stolen from me, by the one person I should have been closest to. I am ashamed of what had to become of the situation, but she was unworthy to be called the Crown Princess. She had proven herself unworthy of such a task and the pressure caused her to think hastily most of the time.

My dear sister only wanted what was best for our planet, but she did not want me to have the great honor that was bestowed upon me. She thought that since she was my elder, it was her duty to send me to *Ranadon* and tell my people that I had perished on the way. It shames me that we had to banish her, but I have to protect my home planet and the people I love.

**Third Person** **POV:  
**

It was another day on the planet Roofkay, the people were gathering in the great hall of the castle to listen to the *Kome* tell of who would rule them for the next imofu. The king was there already, waiting for his daughters to come down to the hall, so they could here the greatest of all news.

Princess *Raqille* was the eldest of the sisters, she had a dark spirit, but everyone believed her to be a gentle and kind *Roofkayan* princess. She always wore the darkest of colors on her pale and clammy skin. No one questioned her, or the ones that did were never seen again on the planet.

Now, Princess *Elifibgree* was the most kind and gentle Roofkayan on the planet. He wouldn't even hurt a *rokay*. He had the amber eyes of the three suns that hung over the planet, fine skin that was flawless in every way, and the sweetest smile you have every seen in your *crea mri*.

He always put himself in the place of others to take the fall for their wrong doings and he always wants to please the requests people ask of him. He could never say *gers* to anyone who asked of his help. 'I must not say no or my standards must go.', was his motto in his everyday life as a princess.

Raqille and Elifibgree made their way into the great hall. Everyone stood and they walked for towards the Kome of their great city. The girls make their way up to the second floor and they stop at the seat of the Kome, then bow their heads respectively. The Kome nods and motions for them to sit next to him. Raqille takes the left side of the Kome and Elifibgree takes the right.

The Kome stands and everyone else sits down in their seats. *"Ghey fuy ne tu sdwey zeasev collewqua jik mergint buhsec vetninx qwezasget jik Moka Jakima!"* says the Kome, his voice echoing across the large room. The crowd claps in excitement and anticipation. They had been awaiting the arrival of the new Moka Jakima for many centuries.

It was finally time to choose a new one. *"Cala netto Moka Jakima freg, Fuso Elifibgree!"* he shouts and helps Elifibgree stand to the roaring crowds chanting. He takes a thankful bow and nods to the Kome. *"Ket yuo sed. Cred makwes grex hafset beznit fer dexzeb qeestarb Moka Jakima!"* he says happily to everyone. Raqille's eyes turn colder than usually as she looks up at her younger sister.

She couldn't believe it! Her younger sister had become the Moka Jakima instead of her. That crown was rightfully her's and everyone knew it. *'Temo wante dae gdses aswertft. Wante.'* says Raqille to herself. *"Creoy gdses seadertfoitgut, aswertft?!"* shouts Elifibgree. Raqille puts on a fake smile and nods her head in agreement.

*"Cad menk clawdenk dest freg qzar Moka Jakima sed crawr."* says Raqille, hatred gleaming in her eyes. Elifibgree smiles down at her sister brightly and bows again at the crowd cheering him on below. *"Eto colex xaqport!"* shouts Elifibgree. The crowd below him cheers with excitement and happiness. Raqille and her sister walk down the stair case and join their father on the ground floor.

Elifibgree runs up to his father and jumps into the his strong arms. *"Sekt grevb agtwer gbs, Meka?! Moka Jakima, dert!"* he shouts to his father. The kings laughs and hugs his daughter tightly and twirls him around in the air. *"Qwegh zwas jolk bruit, dref kemlee."* says the king with a chuckle. He sets his daughter down and faces his eldest daughter, Raqille.

He frowns at her and folds his arms. *"Seck tem qaz xeryh jwna asdtre xewqa veck getif aswertft?"* questions the king. Raqille laughs and puts one hand on her chest the other on her hip. *"Der? Qwert megji."* says Raqille sarcastically. The kings eyes narrow and her turns his head to his youngest. *"Admej xryu gtio cdggku zopla?"* asks the king.

Elifibgree looks at his father and nods his head. *"Qwert megji. Aswuop nemal zasdcto Moka Jakima sedr beypo."* says Elifibgree with a wink. The king smiles, pats his youngest on the head, and walks off into the other room to enjoy the glorious feast that was taking place. Raqille stares at her sister with wide eyes and smirks evily, a plan starting to form in her head.

She steps forward and lays a hand on her sisters' shoulder. Elifibgree looks down at the hand on her shoulder and back up at her older sister, with shock written all her face. *'Raqille zedma biklem pekli quiinse zwamtex wen du merlik? Arktelma qinkop xewa?"* he asks himself and continues to stare at his sister with a fearful expression.

Raqille continues to stare at her little sister until, Elifibgree removes the hand from his shoulder and lets his gaze fall to the ground. Raqille frowns and lifts her sisters' chin up and makes him look at her. *"Sem da keck dee, aswertft?"* asks Raqille. Her sister shakes his head and walks off towards to palace doors. *"Tem Moka lakka fezas gret modfkret pwamde."* he says quietly to his older sister and exits the castle.

Raqille smirk turns into a full blown evil grin. A new plan had made it's way into her head and is was a perfect way to get rid of her annoying sister. She laughs maniacally and exits the castle after her little sister. After the golden doors of the castle are shut, she spots her sister starring at her royal armada ship, painted red with blue, green, orange, and purple polka dots. Raqille rubs her hands together and walks up behind her little sister quietly.

Elifibgree sighs and looks up at the stars above him, in hopes of someone looking back down at him. She looks back down and opens the space pod, to see the decorations him and his late *Kemda* put up together the day he got the space pod. There were pictures of their *demkes* together, drawings he had made when he was just a *qemla*, and the crown jewel that was supposed to go on the Moka Jakima's head.

Raqille slowly kept creeping up on her little sister, until she was right behind him. *'Sexcker benop wadma.'* she says to herself and pushes her sister into the pod and locks the door sir tight. Elifibgree yelps when he lands in the space pod and turns around to his sister waving and smiling down at him. He stands up and starts banging on the pods window, desperate to escape.

*Dom te lesdrt! Dom te lesdrt, aswertft!"* screams Elifibgree. Raqille puts a hand to her ear and leans in to hear her sister shout. She shrugs and pulls away from the pod laughing. Elifibgree's heart drops as she watches his sister go over to the control panel and start the pod he was in. He continues to bang on the pod window and shout at his sister to release him, but it was in vain.

Raqille continues to laugh at her sister's tears fall off his cheeks and presses launch. Her sisters pod takes off into the outer ring of Roofkay and flies out of site, heading for Ranadon. *"Semtek aswertft, felde oqlead pwmzeck qeltop ne."* says Raqille as she lets her lip tremble and fake tears fall down her face as she runs towards the castle screaming, *"Moka! Moka! Elifibgree demto cref nalecktemsop!"*. This would be easier than she thought it would be.

* * *

Translations:

*Ranadon*- Earth

*Kome*- High Counselor

*Raqille*- Shadows or Darkness

*Roofkayan*- Alien race over run with mostly females

*Elifibgree*- Kind hearted or pleasant smile

*rokay*- A man eating beast that has 8 heads and 5 tails

*crea mri*- miserable life or honorable life span

*gers*- back off or no

*"Ghey fuy ne tu sdwey zeasev collewqua jik mergint buhsec vetninx qwezasget jik Moka Jakima!"*- My friends we are here today to witness the crowning of our new Crowned Princess!

*Moka Jakima*- Crowned Princess

*"Cala netto Moka Jakima freg, Fuso Elifibgree!"*- Our new Crowned Princess is, Princess Elifibgree!

*"Ket yuo sed. Cred makwes grex hafset beznit fer dexzeb qeestarb Moka Jakima!"*- Thank you all. I am very happy that you chose me as Crowned Princess!

*'Temo wante dae gdses aswertft. Wante.'*- It's mine not yours sister. Mine.

*"Creoy gdses seadertfoitgut, aswertft?!"*- Isn't it wonderful, sister?!

*"Cad menk clawdenk dest freg qzar Moka Jakima sed crawr."*- I am happy you are the Crowned Princess dear one.

*"Eto colex xaqport!"*- Now to celebrate!

*"Sekt grevb agtwer gbs, Meka?! Moka Jakima, dert!"*- Can you believe it, Father?! Crowned Princess, me!

*"Qwegh zwas jolk bruit, dref kemlee."*- I am very proud, my daughter.

*"Seck tem qaz xeryh jwna asdtre xewqa veck getif aswertft?"*- Have you been acting kind and nice to your sister?

*"Der? Qwert megji."*- Me? Of course.

*"Admej xryu gtio cdggku zopla?"*- Are these words true dumpling?

*"Qwert megji. Aswuop nemal zasdcto Moka Jakima sedr beypo."*- Of course. I am the Crowned Princess after all.

*'Raqille zedma biklem pekli quiinse zwamtex wen du merlik? Arktelma qinkop xewa?"*- Raqille never shows me kindness what is the matter? Is she sick?

*"Sem da keck dee, aswertft?"*- What's the matter, sister?

*"Tem Moka lakka fezas gret modfkret pwamde."*- Tell Father I went to rocket gaze.

*Kemda*- Mother

*demkes*- Family

*qemla*- toddler

*'Sexcker benop wadma.'*- Goodbye riddance brat.

*Dom te lesdrt! Dom te lesdrt, aswertft!"*- Let me out! Let me out, sister!

*"Semtek aswertft, felde oqlead pwmzeck qeltop ne."*- Goodbye sister, may we never meet again.

*"Moka! Moka! Elifibgree demto cref nalecktemsop!"*- Father! Father! Elifibgree has left everyone!

* * *

Review, review, review! Yes, Raph is a boy who is treated like a girl, does that help some people's confusion? :)


End file.
